


random six the musical oc one-shots things

by httptheatrekid



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Therapy, Trauma, hopefully, i can and will take historical facts and run wild when it comes to angst, kinda detailed trauma description, these bitches really got trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httptheatrekid/pseuds/httptheatrekid
Summary: so like,,,, i have some six the musical oc's so i went like "hey let's write some short stories for em"the characters i put in the tags are just the characters i assume i'll write about eventually
Kudos: 4





	random six the musical oc one-shots things

there is nothing here yet.

but hey, feel free to wait for any actual writing.

this may be updated slowly, my adhd dumbass brain will probably hyperfixate on something new soon.

and yes, i will write in lowercase, i just like how it looks and i like how it feels to write.


End file.
